In the related art of preparing processed foods, there are a variety of machines that can be used to turn raw ingredients into processed food products. These processed foods can be of any variety of foods, including meats, vegetables, grains, or combinations thereof.
In particular, food forming machinery can create processed foods by forming the shape of the processed food. In this way, foods such as hamburger patties and chicken patties can be formed from meat. One example of this kind of food forming machinery is the Provisur Formax F-26.
Traditionally, food forming machinery of this type uses hydraulic systems or complex gear drives to control and operate the various components inside the complex machinery. These hydraulic systems or complex gear drives were necessary in order to provide sufficient force to accomplish the various steps that are needed in forming processed foods. In the case of gear drives in the related art, the complex gear drives utilize 90 degree gearboxes to change horizontal rotation of a shaft to vertical movement by ways of cams.